


Young Love, Coffees and Realisations

by bubblesplash



Series: Fic Fest Works [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Mutual Pining, Side Relationships - Freeform, Young Love, there's angst too, wanna one in this story have their own roles, want to include produce sheningans so some of them appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesplash/pseuds/bubblesplash
Summary: Prompt 49 of 2Parkss:Every morning, jihoon slides into class just before the bell rings. Woojin notices that Jihoon has trouble staying awake, and Woojin takes it upon himself to bring in an extra cup of coffee each day just for Jihoon.





	Young Love, Coffees and Realisations

The lecturer is talking about modern history, trailing off to some irrelevant character that Jihoon doesnt know why he’s even there. The tone is so boring he is struggling to stay awake. Sleep would be a good idea when the lecturer bores the heck out of him.

 

He only knows of one thing: if he has a choice of attending this class or lazing on his nice white bed he will choose the latter.

 

Not like he’s interested in the subject anyway, he doesnt know why in the most specialised and prestigious college of the entire Korea, does he even have this compulsory module.

 

He swears it applies to 99% of the student population.

 

The college he’s studying in, named Wannado College, is a dream school where tons of students would cram their heads so that they would be guaranteed a spot in the best college of Korea. Jihoon terms it ‘selling their souls to the demon’. Wannado’s reputation is the equivalent of how prestigious Harvard is in the states, Oxford in England and Cambridge in London.

 

Who would even want to study history in the college of specialised arts?

 

//

 

Jihoon swears his lecturer is out to make his freaking life miserable. Class has just ended 30 minutes late, eating into his lunch hour.

 

Lunch time comes thousands of college students packing the canteen like sardines in a tin can. It leaves him wondering if he’s left with at least a tiny bit of food available in the canteen stalls. With a canteen packed with hungry students, food gets savaged clean with typically almost none remainding, leaving the later ones with a hungry stomach.

 

He wishes that sometimes the lecturer has a sense of mercy for them and let them off early.

 

Hyungseob waves to him the moment he spots him with a packet of food and Jihoon smiles with some gratitude. At least he has nice and loyal friends.

 

//

 

‘Woojin oppa! Eomma is so mean! She plugged out the plug of the television just when Bangtan oppas show up on the screen and when she got it back the show is over’ His sister, Yerim hollers over the phone and Woojin laughs hysterically, ignoring his sister’s scoldings of _‘Hey, why are you being the same and laughing over my misery’_.

 

‘Yerim ah, this is eomma’s style, thought you already got used to that?’

 

‘Yeah eomma always does that! Super annoying! And I’ve been waiting for them to appear on that show for months. Big Hit confirmed that BTS oppa’s episode is airing today and so I even tuned the television to the channel where the show is airing! You know how long I’ve been waiting for this’ Yerim whines and Woojin could imagine the scene unfolding right in front of his eyes if he is in Busan right now.

 

‘Maybe next time then, you know there are replays right?’

 

‘Woah right! Oppa is a genius. Speaking of which, is Wannado College really fun? Did you get to meet any handsome oppas so far like Jin oppa?’ Woojin knows who the ‘Jin oppa’ is. There’s a huge crush Yerim has for them that everytime they meet in person or talk on the phone its always ‘BTS this, BTS that’. His sister has been raving about them a million times in front of him so Woojin got used to this.

 

He’s not blind, he has at least heard a song by them or had seen them appear on the many television shows, music broadcasts, magazine cover shoots and pictorials everywhere. He remembers hearing DNA and Fake Love on the campus’ radio show recently. And Yerim’s bias is indeed, Kim Seokjin, called by everyone as _‘Jin’_.

 

He admits they have talent, and to add on, they compose and produce their music. It is rare to really see real talent, most of the rappers there always exaggerate the swag and try to act hard, and Woojin hates how they look fake the more they act hard.

 

‘My first year hasnt even ended. Handsome oppas dont even appear that early. Or you mean Daniel and Seongwoo hyung?’

 

‘But Seongwoo oppa and Daniel oppa are already taken’ Yerim whines. ‘Plus they care about you more than me’

 

‘They like me more than you, facts. Then just go and dream about your Jin oppa’

 

‘You’re so mean’ Woojin laughs.

 

 

Choosing the path of dance is against his parents’ wishes that he’ll choose something in what can feed their family without worrying about the odds of failure.

 

But there is not where his heart lies, but instead in the passion of dancing, in what is tiring and sweaty but always giving him a sense of satisfaction when he dances with his every might.

 

He’s thankful that he has Yerim’s back.

 

__________

 

Woojin prides himself in being a _Busan man._ He is manly, doesnt cry often, is tough and puts up a strong front. To add on, he talks with a thick Busan satoori.

 

But there’s something he doesnt admit. Busan man cant fall for that category. His father has always told him that and the young him keeps that in his mind.

 

But there comes the incarnate of the cuteness element, Lee Daehwi, a year younger than him and is living the last of his high school year with an irresistible charm.

 

The two of them have been tied at the hip ever since junior school. Their parents met during work and things go from there. Having Daehwi is so natural that even if his requests can be really _incredulous_ , Woojin still ends up giving in.

 

Once, he ended up agreeing to dinner with Daehwi after a round of the latter listing down the pros and cons. Its only at the restaurant that Daehwi had invited another boy, Bae Jinyoung along. Woojin could tell that Jinyoung is Daehwi’s type almost immediately: his small face, deep-dark and depressing visuals, seemingly secretive yet have an innocent charm. He can understand why the two hit it off pretty quickly.

 

Its time that Daehwi has someone in mind so he will stop bugging him for ridiculous requests.

 

//

 

Jihoon wakes up with a groan. The weather today seems really nice to sleep and Jihoon has a big urge to ignore the sound of the alarm and sleep a little bit more. Just a little bit-

 

But one look on the LED clock makes Jihoon’s eyes widen. First lesson starts at 9 and he had set his alarm at 8, and he overslept the heck out of it and there’s only half an hour for him to wash up and rush to the lecture hall.

 

One foot into the lecture hall at just a minute before 9, his eyes locate a seat that is unoccupied. An unoccupied seat is better than having to seat on the icy old floor of the auditorium. He thinks he just rushed like his life is depending on him just for that very _one_ seat.

 

He heaving a sigh of relief after plonking down on that very seat in satisfaction, ignoring the groans for ‘stealing the seat I have aimed just now’ from his classmates.

 

Its only when the teacher calls for a toilet break did he lock eyes (‘thats an accident! I didnt mean to’) with the person who is sitting beside him because he accidentally hit the person on the shoulder. And what he sees catch him by surprise.

 

He doesnt expect to see him here of all places.

 

‘Jihoonie?’ ‘Woojinnie?’

 

They chorus at the same time. Jihoon’s heart leaps a beat when the boy nods his head and he notices the familiar snaggletooth and a glint below Woojin’s right gum.

 

Nostalgia hits Jihoon like a rock as memories flash through his mind. Jihoon feels he’s been taken to the days of his childhood.

 

( _It was seven when Jihoon first saw Woojin at the playground, and the start of a friendship to come._

 

_Jihoon’s swinging back and forth, waiting for his mum at the playground. His eyes wonder as he swings, settling on a sight near him. There is a boy near him. At the small, tender age of seven, he’s curious at that very boy he sees._

 

_He gets off the swings, advancing towards the boy. When Jihoon finally reaches his target, he realises the boy is making a sandcastle. The boy as if noticing he’s not alone, turns to look at whoever entered his space._

 

_‘Mind if I?’ the boy shrugs his shoulders and Jihoon takes as a cue of agreement. And gosh, how does a boy look this cute? He sort of resembles the sparrows Jihoon sees often around his house._

 

_They make the sandcastles in silence. It was a while before Jihoon decides to cut the silence and take the initiative to speak to the silent boy._

 

_‘Hi, I’m Park Jihoon, nice to meet you. I hope we can make good friends’ The boy stares at Jihoon’s outstretched hands for about a minute, as if in deep thought, contemplating the options in front of him. But after what seemed like hours, the boy follows and Jihoon feels a weight being carried off his shoulders._

 

_‘P-park Woojin, nice to meet you too. I hope we can be good friends too’)_

 

 

‘Its really you’ He whispers.

 

‘Yes, its me, Woojinnie’

 

‘Really? Pinch me on my cheek’ A second later, he jumps out of pain while rubbing his cheeks. He asked him to pinch him, but not this much force!

 

‘Yah! It hurts! You should have used less energy to do so’

 

‘You didnt even say that in the beginning. You only said to pinch me on my cheeks, Jihoonie’ Jihoon pouts.

 

//

 

‘One for one promos and free food at Snowing One! You should tag along with us’ There’s a newly opened cafe down the road and the shop even offers freebies for the many patronizing customers.

 

‘Snowing what?’

 

‘Thats the new cafe duh. Reviews are pretty good’

 

Woojin almost thinks free food is a good idea. Until he realises that he’s likely going to be rendered as another lightbulb.

 

‘I am not going to tag alongside you lovebirds to that snowing what cafe’ Woojin states blankly.

 

‘Snowing One! And its not a couple outing! There’s another friend who’s going with Jinyoung and he doesnt have a boyfriend too. He’ll get lonely! And Jinyoung hyung says this friend is super cute’ Daehwi protests over the phone.

 

‘Right. So give me a good reason why I should come with you two lovebirds’ Woojin retorts. He swears, after meeting Jinyoung, Daehwi has changed. Why is the latter suddenly so concerned in his welfare?

 

‘Hmm let me think. Its not good to have me as your only friend and you are just being a wet blanket’

 

‘Am not!’ _Lee Daehwi, just you wait and see._

 

//

 

Being a _good_ friend he is (yes Woojin claims so) and the indignancy of being called a _wet blanket_ , he’s currently seating at the corner of the new cafe while waiting for Jinyoung’s _friend_. He notes he will kill Daehwi later -

 

‘Woojinnie?’ the familiar voice calling his name takes him out of his reverie. Wait.. what is Jihoon doing here?

 

‘Jihoonie? What a coincidence’ He questions and Jihoon giggles.

 

‘Yeah, why do we keep bumping into each other? I’m here on a blind date and Jinyoung bailed me out. He says about meeting up for a meal with Daehwi and his friend -’ they stare at each other in surprise as the information slowly seeps in, as if in realisation.

 

They laughs as an immediate response. A total coincidence, right.

 

__________

 

‘You look like you just got out of bed’ Woojin comments as his eyes catch sight of the other Park with his dark eye circles, messed up hair and the way Jihoon wobbles his way to him. ‘Did you sleep at 4 again?’

 

Jihoon doesnt know why his bed is tempting him to sleep, and the rainy weather these few days doesnt help a bit. The next moment he realises he’s almost late. He’s glad the dorms arent too far from the main campus. Without even having time to look at his mirror, his hands just grabbed whatever pair of clothes convenient to wear for the day like a typical student.

 

He cusses along the way.

 

‘Y-’ His answer is cut short when fatigue takes over him. His eyes flutter close and head lands right on Woojin’s right arm. Woojin could really feel the heat rise on his cheeks following Jihoon’s action.

 

It wouldnt be Wannado if his classmates do not mutter about the events happening in class.

 

_‘Woah is that Park Jihoon lying on Park Woojin’s arm?’_

 

_‘How I wish I was Park Jihoon. So envious’_

 

_‘How are they so close? Did they know each other before?’_

 

_‘Come to think of it, they really match’_

 

One sentence and he knows the topic of the conversation. They should be discreet but they dont even keep their tone soft enough.

 

But when his focus turn to Jihoon instead of the content on the screen, he realises this is much of a bigger problem than girls’ gossip.

 

Crap.

 

//

 

_Maybe a cup of coffee is of help today._

 

On his way to class, Woojin passes by Snowing One and buys two different cups. One is his favourite matcha, which according to google, protects his old heart and is ideal for his own life predicament. The other is the orange Espresso in the menu that almost makes his mouth drool because of the aesthetics.

 

He thinks he’s right, when the happiness lighting up in Jihoon’s eyes tell it all.

 

Scratch that, it _is_.

 

//

 

Ham and cheese sandwich and hazelnut praline ice blend are on the house today.

 

He figures that it should be delicious, as there’s a long line of queue and gosh, Woojin really wants to try the hazelnut drink.

 

If only he is a coffee person, he would have gotten the hazelnut caffeine-loaded drink. But he isnt (coffee is bitter, so why force yourself) and so he sticks to the chai tea, what Minhyun describes as a ‘strong yet light with herbs’ flavoured drink.

 

He still gets the on-the-house menu.

 

He wonders whats with Jihoon, the said boy always comes in with that same-old-tired look like he hasnt slept a single wink. Sometimes, he finds himself nudging the wink boy on the side, which is effective in making him awake.

 

But for some time.

 

Woojin thinks the coffee drink is the most reliable in clearing up one’s goggled mind. A sip by a sip and that seems to work wonders in Jihoon’s sleepy mind as the boy starts to be a little bit focussed.

 

He still trails off, but it is still better than nothing.

 

//

 

Going to Snowing One and ordering coffee and food there becomes a usual routine and Minhyun, the barista hyung, immediately recognises him on first glance.

 

This has its perks: being a usual customer, he has become Minhyun’s favourite customer and dongsaeng and with this identity comes free food or with a huge discount so he gets to save up a little bit.

 

He thanks the heavens that he isnt getting broke anytime soon.

 

(though he might end up, given his meagre allowance.)

 

Plus Minhyun is pretty attractive. Possessing angel-like eyes, a brilliant smile and peach-tanned skin, his visuals could drive someone up the wall right there. Not counting that god-like voice Minhyun owns, Woojin thinks he’s a real goner.

 

He wonders if there are many other guys out there who is trying to lay a claim on the latter’s heart.

 

There must be.

 

__________

 

‘You look tired’ Minhyun states bluntly. Woojin nods, glad it is not Jaehwan’s shift today. The two are completely polar opposites. Minhyun is tidy but Jaehwan is messy. Minhyun loves everything to be clean (there’a a must to clean if you make a mess out of it) but Jaehwan loves to mess things up, yet forgetting to clean, much to Minhyun’s dismay. ‘Whats new? History class. Today’s topic is a whole lot of 50 pages long. Readings are terrible.’

 

Minhyun nods. ‘Poor thing, should have chosen another subject’

 

‘How I wish’ Woojin groans. ‘But its freaking compulsory. And the lecturer is super boring. Look around and everyone else are all about to fall asleep. I should be the only one out of the class who’s even paying a single sentence any attention?’

 

Minhyun laughs. ‘I can totally imagine that. I’ll rather just hands-on and do rather than listen to boring lecturers talk when its one ear in and one ear out. So what will it be for our dear sparrow? Its chamomile tea in the house today’ Woojin smiles. Chamomile tea is a pretty good option. Reduces anxiety and promotes good heart health. Definitely one to follow his other tea selections.

 

‘Ok, I’ll take it’

 

‘Great. Then thinking of coffee, there is. Wait, you need an earl grey macchiato too’

 

Woojin smiles gratefully. ‘Thanks hyung’

 

Its been a habit for Jihoon to reach class a minute before the bell rings. Woojin stares at the latter when the boy beams when he drinks down the macchiato and wonders, why and how would Jihoon love coffee so much. The brand doesnt matter anyway, its always substance (coffee flavour and taste) over form (the type of coffee and where they are bought from).

 

He doesnt know why his focus is moving to Jihoon nowadays when he should be paying attention to the lecturer, how he would sip the entire cup dry without a drop of coffee left, the satisfied grin when Jihoon complements his food tastes and how Jihoon would always grab onto his arm rendering him immobilised.

 

Somehow this brings him back to a series of recollections during their childhood. He remembers when both their families brought both of them to a shopping centre, the way Jihoon marvelled at every single new toy in the ‘Toy R Us’ store and the moment, the moment Jihoon pulls him to look at every single display.

 

And the both of them end up in Woojin’s own room, spending hours to assemble the lego pieces Woojin’s father had bought for them.

 

Woojin equates Jihoon to be someone innocent. It doesnt take much to make him happy, to get overjoyed easily.

 

And its like this that Woojin thinks he can get a little more creative in the coffees and bring him something new each time.

 

//

 

Woojin stares at him a little _strangely_ as Jihoon makes his seat beside him, leaving the latter not knowing what to make out of such a sight.

 

‘Dont look at me in such a way’

 

Jihoon is wearing a yellow orange striped shirt with red straps fastened to the base of the blue jumpers. Just the colour combination is itself _crazy_ , and if you ask him, no he’s not going to wear _that_.

 

Woojin doesnt say anything but slightly pushes the lemon orange cheese macchiato drink over. He totally doesnt expect Jihoon to wear an outfit that the lemon orange cheese macchiato could match with.

 

Woojin hums and Jihoon doesnt like how he couldnt guess Woojin’s thoughts that instant. ‘You look good to win over the girls. The top seems decent. But overall your outfit is ridiculous’ Jihoon looks at him with disbelief. That is not what he have thought of. ‘Hey! My outfit is nice okay!’

 

‘Yeah right. Top is great, yes, but the bottom, sighs. How do you match red and yellow with blue? I dont understand. You wont win over the girls with such an outfit’

 

‘But I dont need to win over them’ Woojin tries to ignore what Jihoon has just said.

 

‘You are ridiculous. Then who do you need to win over? There’s so many attractive girls around. And this, you better drink it before I take back my words and you shall not have any’ Woojin states. Jihoon feigns a hurt expression, holding his hand close to his left where his heart is located at.

 

‘I’m wounded Woojinnie. How can you ever deny my love for coffee and not give me any?’ Woojin rolls his eyes.

 

‘...’

 

Woojin could only do what his mind tells him to do: to grab the drink back before Jihoon does so. But Jihoon is a second faster, grabbing the drink as reflex before Woojin’s right hand can even reach out to the coffee.

 

‘But you dont love coffee’

 

‘...’

 

‘See, I’m right. You wont drink it anyway so might as well give it to me. Woojin is the best and I can survive with just you alone because _you_ are what I need to win over’ Is Jihoon flirting? And damn, those freaking butterflies hovering in his stomach.

 

Woojin thinks that its impossible, impossible how Jihoon would not have known what he was doing. He couldnt remember any time whereby Jihoon did not act out of the ordinary, so this must be the same.

 

But why is Jihoon making him feel this way?

 

//

 

If there is one thing that Jihoon could say about Woojin, is that the snaggletoothed boy never fails to make him surprised.

 

His cappuccino comes in the form of an additional latte art with a shape of a rabbit and a nice small cookie accompanying his drink. Attached is a mini-post it with some words scribbled with handwriting Jihoon immediately recognises as Woojin’s.

 

Tiny, mini scribbles, slightly illegible but still unique.

 

_‘I hope this makes your day. I’m glad the coffees are making you more awake. You cant always just sleep on me. And hows the latte art? Nice? - Woojinnie’_

 

It would be a lie if Jihoon says he didnt feel anything special at all. He feels his heart threatening to jump another few beats. Its unfair how Woojin always has something up his sleeves, able to make his heart jump and he is unable to guess what will be next.

 

His stomach instead growls at the fragrance of the coffee. He scratches his head with the taste identified by his taste buds. The drink seemed richer and more flavourful, like from a more high-end cafe.

 

He wouldnt have believed its from Snowing One.

 

//

 

Everyday there’s a new cup of coffee with latte art and a nice post-it note with words and drawings. Jihoon silently laughs when he sees the notes with cringey yet heartwarming words. He tries to hide the grin that threatens to surface on his face, but fails sometimes.

 

They are a source of strength when he feels tired. Everytime when he thinks school is a bitch, his mind takes him back to the post-it notes. And being the best friend he is, he secretly keeps the notes instead of throwing them into the nearest dustbin.

 

It becomes a habit to open the notes and read it all over again, registering the words Woojin had written on them.

 

__________

 

The world has an agenda against them, Woojin concluses.

 

The latest gossip and hottest news is centered on both of them, with Jihoon termed ‘Park Woojin’s boyfriend’ and vice versa.

 

One thing that perplexes him is why, just why are everyone saying that he’s Jihoon’s boyfriend? He cant bring himself to understand the reason behind this. Boys are supposed to have girlfriends. Plus he doesnt need to warrant any attention on himself at this moment, when he’s crystal clear of their friendship and coursework pile like crazy leaving him without any breather. The very last thing they need is a distraction, which very clearly here, is the gossip spreading like hotcakes.

 

He thinks that even his favourite hyungs have something against him, when they laugh at the news.

 

‘You are so obvious Woojin ah. You’ve been buying coffee from here for consecutive days in a row and I’ve noticed you never drink coffee’ Minhyun continues. Woojin wanted to dig a hole and hide.

 

‘Hyung! Stop listening to all the nonsense. We are just friends’

 

‘You sure? Sure sure sure?’

 

‘Yes hyung. In fact I’m running late for class so what flavours are good for today?’ Minhyun is amused at how flustered Woojin is. He just doesnt know, or honestly speaking, doesnt realise.

 

He comes in with dark chocolate strawberry latte and a cup of jasmine tea.

 

//

 

Buying daily cups of coffee for Jihoon from Snowing One becomes a natural routine so ingrained within him that that he can almost remember the entire menu of the coffee drinks without even counting his fingertips.

 

But with this still comes a huge toll in his monthly allowance since the first time he ever laid his hands on that first freaking cup of coffee.

 

Fleeting thoughts of putting a stop to such a routine passed through his mind before. He has considered such thoughts and was close to accepting and act on such thoughts. But his mind and body just wouldnt coordinate together.

 

He imagines Jihoon sulking every time he doesnt receive his fair share of coffee, and he finds the words dying on his throat.

 

Maybe this has gotten so, so rooted in him to familiarity and to cut what has become a part of himself is pretty scary just thinking about the suggestion alone.

 

Or maybe it is because of one obvious fact, the source of his problems.

 

Park Jihoon.

 

And he is Park Woojin’s greatest weakness, overriding Lee Daehwi.

 

//

 

**Park Chamsae:**

**Park Jihoon! Where the heck are you! Your coffee is getting cold (8.50am)**

 

 

**The Other Park - Jihoonie:**

**In 5 minutes! You missing me? (8.54am)**

 

 

**Park Chamsae:**

**Tsk what do you think I am, you jigglypuff. Who will even miss your lazy ass (8.54am)**

 

Jihoon laughs at that.

 

**The Other Park - Jihoonie:**

**You know who ;) (8.54am)**

 

If there’s a word that Jihoon could use to describe Woojin’s personality, it would be a simple word of sweet. However he’s also snarky and Jihoon could totally attest to that.

 

Woojin is never someone good at expressing himself through words and this fact Jihoon knows very well. But sometimes Jihoon cant help but to question Woojin’s own actions. Does that gesture of buying coffee mean something?

 

He hates how Woojin’s mind is a mystery, leaving him skeptical and quizzing for answers and this isnt helping his overthinking mind.

 

But Jihoon’s heart is treacherous. It yearns and Jihoon is pulled along. He wants to be the only guy to receive Woojin’s coffee, the person Woojin would show his eye-smile and snaggletooth for and he wants Woojin’s attention for himself.

 

Everything suddenly clears up, making his eyes widen and breath hitch.

 

//

 

After the revelation, Jihoon thinks something has changed. It is as if something invisible is tugging at his heartstrings, leaving him to be unsure why his heart is always so mindful of the interactions between Woojin and other people.

 

Woojin’s laughing at a joke Hyungseob made, arm lingering on Woojin’s shoulder a little too long. Woojin hits him playfully on his arm as he lets out a huge smile. Haknyeon steals fries off Woojin’s plate. _They are just friends, Jihoon ah, his mind supplies. You know Woojin more than Hyungseob does._

 

Jihoon feels a lump forming at the base of his throat, and he tries to swallow and force down the storm of emotions within him.

 

This feels terrible and to make it worse, he doesnt know what to make up of this.

 

__________

 

**The Other Park - Jihoonie**

**Woojinnie!!!!!!! Morning! Are you free right now? Its a free day, so I was thinking if we could.. You know.. The usual? (9.01am)**

 

**Park Chamsae:**

**Just came out from the showers. Sounds great! I’ll be here as soon as I can. (9.30am)**

 

**The Other Park - Jihoonie**

**Yayy! Please be here really soon because I’m dying of waiting. *pouts* (9.30am)**

 

And before he knew it, he was typing a response to Jihoon’s kakao messages, gigging at the thought of a kicked puppy at the other end.

 

**Park Chamsae:**

**You look cute when you’re sulking (10.33am)**

 

**‘The Other Park - Jihoonie**

**I’m not cute! I’m manly (10.37am)**

 

Woojin is thankful he wasnt drinking anything. He swears that if he was in the middle of it he would have spit everything out in an instant.

 

**Park Chamsae:**

**ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING TO KILL ME? You are lucky I didnt drink any water because I would have died of suffocation.**

 

**Eyy I’m so not taken in. Are you trying to prove your manliness? ;) (10.42am)**

 

 

Jihoon pouts. Of course he is manly. Did Woojin really still think he’s cute? And whats with the wink?

 

**The Other Park - Jihoonie**

**‘Yah! OF COURSE I AM! I’M DEFINITELY MANLY AND I’LL PROVE IT TO YOU (10.50am)**

 

He must have been sulking for too long because he doesnt register the ringing of the doorbell. It takes him about 10 minutes to get back to his senses and realise that there could only be one person right outside the door. And when he opens the door, he almost took a double-take.

 

Woojin is holding a cup of hot coffee in casual wear, with a nice grey shirt and black shorts and carrying a black backpack like he’s going to go away for a week, and yet he looks .. dashing? Like he owns the concept of casual. Or maybe its his _eyes_.

 

Suddenly Jihoon feels conscious of his attire. He’s wearing his own pajamas instead which totally cant be compared to Woojin’s.

 

‘Wow.. what..’

 

‘Here, coffee for you. And I know I look better compared to you, thanks’ Woojin snickers with a big smug grin on his face, ducking his head downwards and avoiding Jihoon’s swinging arm at his direction.

 

‘Shut up before I banish you out of my room’

 

__________

 

‘We are going out for lunch’ Woojin decides that they are not going to cook and eat on instant mee. He earns a protest in return. ‘But why? Ramyeon is also delicious’

 

‘Because its unhealthy, dummy. And there must be a better alternative to ramyeon’

 

‘Yah!’ He whacks him a little too lightly. ‘But ramyeon is the most comfortable comfort food for anyone who has lazy butts and not wanna go out. And I wanna lie on the bed and sleep’ He’s wearing pyjamas for goodness sake, and the bed is comfortable.

 

‘God knows if I didnt come over you may have died on ramyeon overdose’

 

‘Noooooo’ Jihoon whines. ‘You can cook your garlic fried rice then. You cant separate me from my bed’

 

‘Hmm you really love your bed’ Jihoon nods. ‘Then what about Jisung hyung’s chicken shop?’ Jihoon’s eyes light up as he rushes to the bathroom. What a change.

 

Woojin chuckles. It looks like Jihoon’s love for chicken is still strong as ever.

 

They walk in silence to the chicken restaurant near their dorms. A person walking fast would reach in about 3o minutes by foot. The two are lost in their own thoughts, only for Jihoon to almost jolt out of shock when he feels something warm contact his palm. His eyes dart to see Woojin’s hand wrapped tightly onto his.

 

The walk from the dorms suddenly feels long when it is only about less than an hour distance from the dorms. He doesnt know if its the heavens playing on him or giving him a sign. He doesnt want to let go, not when it feels like something is _right._

 

_Why does it feel right when they are only friends?_

 

//

 

‘So.. Woojinnie.. Its a long time since I’ve last seen him-’ Jihoon nods. He gulps when he sees a glint shining in his cousin’s pair of eyes. This is so not looking good.

 

‘- he looks so good alongside you when both of you are so young. Skip to years later and he still looks as compatible’ Jisung teases, hitting bullseye as he sees Jihoon’s face become red.

 

‘Jisung hyung!’

 

‘You’re so transparent. Young love in the air’ Jihoon rolls his eyes. ‘Its not young love, we are not together’

 

‘Soon’ Jisung adds on. ‘Okay, so you better order your food right now. The queue is getting longer and my favourite customer is queuing’ Jihoon looks back, and it isnt surprising given that its lunch time right now. Indeed, in the front of the queue is a male whose earpiece is plugged into his ears and who seems to be immersed in the song he’s listening.

 

Jihoon knows he’s lousy of guessing, but that scene made him sure of one thing.

 

‘So I guess the pretty-looking guy that looks like a fairy that came down to earth?’ Jihoon whispers and the redness of his cousin’s ears give him away.

 

‘Is this blackmail material? Not falling for it. And you better order before I let Woojin know about your own c-’ Jisung is interrupted by a hand over his mouth.

 

‘Yah!’ Jisung sticks out his tongue and Jihoon does the same in return.

 

In Jihoon’s opinion, Jisung sells the best chicken in the entire of Korea, okay maybe he’s just exaggerating but one have to promote his relative’s shop, right? What a faithful cousin he is.

 

Word spreads and Jisung now has his horde of loyal followers, who constantly buys out his chicken supplies. But at the same time there's a really short guy coming to his chicken shop at goddamn 12 in the afternoon. Said guy constantly looks at him with hearts from his eyes and Jisung doesnt know how to deal with such a guy.

 

Turns out said guy’s name is Ha Sungwoon. He buys tons of food (on the pretext of taking away some food for his roommate Taehyun). Sungwoon’s bold advances catch Jisung off guard. Jihoon constantly finds this amusing to make fun of his dearest cousin who looks like he was about to smother him everytime he does that.

 

Jihoon nods. ‘The usual add one more person? I’ll deliver your food in about 20 minutes. Go back, your lover boy is sulking over there’

 

Jihoon almost wanted to smack Jisung once again at the words ‘ _lover boy_ ’ but true to Jisung’s words, Woojin is currently pouting his lips whilst looking elsewhere. Gosh, Jihoon could feel his heart doing a dangerous flip.

 

This isnt good for the sanity of his mind and heart and Jihoon wants to scream a ‘ _help, Woojin is trying to steal away his heart’._

 

(He can imagine Jinyoung going ‘He already stole your heart.’

 

Shut up, Bae Jinyoung, he says.)

 

He thinks he’s utterly screwed.

 

//

 

‘Did you even eat breakfast?’

 

Woojin swears that Jihoon is a big eater. He’s still munching on his chicken and over opposite him, Jihoon’s plate is totally wiped clean in just 5 minutes and is reaching for his chicken. _Woojin’s_ chicken.

 

Jihoon shakes his head, successfully stealing another chicken thigh from Woojin’s plate. Woojin doesnt say anything about it.

 

‘Nope, but chicken for breakfast? Me love’ Woojin knows the endless love Jihoon has for fried chicken. Everytime his mum fries a huge plate of chicken, Jihoon is always the very first person queuing for the chicken and getting the seat closest to that very huge plate complete with that protein.

 

It becomes a known fact that Jihoon is a must-be-present _regular_ at Woojin’s house whenever they have fried chicken. Jihoon gets called over during the occasion and said boy crashes at Woojin’s house for a few days in a row.

 

But really? Who the heck eats chicken for breakfast?

 

‘I caught you. If chicken could be eaten for breakfast and 24/7 of the time Jihoonie would have been more plump’ he ducks his head from Jihoon’s glare a split second later.

 

‘Yah! I’m 19 you fight me’ Jihoon feels upset that Woojin just outwardly _insulted_ him in front of his favourite food. Chicken is precious, okay!

 

‘Bring it on’

 

Meanwhile at the counter, Jisung grins at the sight he just witnessed of the two bickering. Just like old times.

 

After what seemed like hours but only minutes, the two give up and they went back to finish eating whatever that’s on his plate. They eat in complete silence, but Woojin doesnt know what came upon him for him to shift his focus to Jihoon in his front. The boy is stuffing his mouth with the fried chicken and Jihoon looks _so squishable (eyes scream lovable, oh gosh)._

 

Woojin attributes it to the lighting, because how the heck does Jihoon gleam radiance and purity there’s the urge to hug him and not let it go?

 

_Calm down, Woojin ah, calm down._

 

__________

 

Woojin is different from all the other guys Jihoon had known, guys who are superficial on the surface, deemed ‘ _fake_ ’. Maybe its due to the fact they have known each other for years, but despite losing contact, Woojin still seems the same, never deviating. It is rare for people growing through adolescence where hearts can change easily over a short period of time, a period where friends can be lost almost easily.

 

‘Look at the Jigglypuff plushie! Didnt you say you wanted a plushie like that?’

 

The two are currently in the arcade, and after a few rounds of tap tap revolution, and throwing the basketballs into the hoop, they end up at the ‘redeem the plushie’ station.

 

‘Yeah’ Jihoon replies.

 

‘The Jigglypuff is so like you -’ Jihoon gasps at the meaning beyond the words as Woojin scrambles for his tokens and slotted one into the machine. ‘Wait, Wooj-

 

‘Since you like that plushie and its matches you so well I’m getting one for you’ Woojin giggles as he takes the controller.

 

‘Woojin ah, you dont need to -’

 

‘Its my present for you, I insist. If you dont accept this, I’m going to end our friendship’ Jihoon lets him as Woojin moves the controller in a series of movements. When the Jigglypuff drops onto the collection tray as a sign that he succeeds in the game, Woojin squeals, taking the Jigglypuff and extending the plushie forward. ‘Here, for you’

 

‘Wooj..’ Seeing Woojin holding the plushie with two hands and about to give it to him, he’s at a loss of words. In his 19 years of his life, he has never had so much fun, no one that got him a toy, just because they wanted to. But this action, Jihoon feels his resolve almost crumbling down, the resolve of marking their friendship not going beyond best friends.

 

During junior and high school years, Jihoon remembers his group of friends - Mark, Ahrin and Seojun and how they would always go to the arcade after school. People have different tastes and Jihoon usually goes for the display of redeemable objects in the arcade. But when he wants to get something, his friends would only get him because they had to and leaves hurriedly to another venue within the arcade.

 

Jihoon hated the feeling of obligation towards his family and friends, just because they _forced_ themselves to, not out of willingness. This obligation gets so sickening he wants to vomit all these sour feelings out of his gut.

 

‘Thanks-’

 

‘No need for mention’ Woojin smiles, slightly a bit too wide, handing over the controller to Jihoon. ‘Wanna try?’

 

‘O-oh okay. I’ll get the green sparrow plushie’ It should be easy, right? Woojin managed to catch the Jigglypuff plushie and the way he does it, seems pretty quick and effortless. If Woojin could do it effortlessly, why cant he do the same?

 

But the machine soon gets him. He gets frustrated over time because the claw catcher keeps missing the item he wanted (cue, green sparrow plushie). Why is the machine not at his own side?

 

‘Sorry for not getting the plushie for you, I really wanted to’ The dejected look and tone from Jihoon tells Woojin that Jihoon was still not over it. And Woojin thinks about the company he had with Jihoon: the friendly banters, the enthusiasm and competitiveness arising when he wanted something. That was a brand new sight to Woojin. That is definitely a sight he swears he had never seen before.

 

The sparrow plushie suddenly pales in comparison.

 

‘Its okay’

 

//

 

After a day of enjoyment that passes too fast for their liking, their feet take them a route along the Hangang river, because _food in our stomachs need to digest_.

 

The river looks really pretty, serene yet giving a peaceful feeling for anyone walking down the path. The night sky seems the prettiest today.

 

Jihoon glances to his front where many couples walk pass them. He would be lying if he isnt curious about how it would be like in their shoes. There are a few instances his inquisitive self wonders how love really is like and how it really feels to like someone. But as much as he is curious about such a topic, he has questions. A ton of them.

 

How does he know if this person is his fated soulmate? Is he entering into a happy relationship or will he be devastated when things do not go his way?

 

Will he be wasting years of his life when he could have spent the same amount of time finding another person more suitable for him?

 

Maybe these questions are so so big like the ocean, so wide it sounds scary to dwell in the area defined by love unless he’s so _freaking_ definite. But nothing is foolproof, there’s always a 0.01% chance of errors in even a relationship.

 

But yet he finds himself yearning for answers, hoping to experience love by itself. He wonders if Woojin is also the same.

 

__________

 

‘Yah! Since when were you so good in mario kart’ Woojin complains as Jihoon’s cart shot a turtle shell which spinned his car, tossing it out of the lane and deemed him losing the match.

 

‘I’m that good, only that you dont know’ Woojin pouts.

 

‘Yah! I’m the gamer, shouldnt I be the better one?’

 

‘You wish. You’ll see’

 

‘No way. One more round, I swear I’m going to kiss your ass’

 

Jihoon smirks. ‘Call. I’ll end up beating your ass another time, Woojinnie’

 

//

 

Woojin groans as Jihoon miraculously wins every single mario kart match. _What in the world.._

 

‘This isnt fair’

 

‘Told you I’m the better one at this. Just admit you suck at it’

 

Woojin sticks his tongue out. ‘Oh no way I suck at this’

 

They played a few more rounds and Woojin gets knocked out, too tired to even continue. Instead Jihoon found himself staying awake and unable to sleep immediately. He frowns. It’s always fun to game with Woojin and beat his ass in the mario karts, but the fatigue of not having to sleep and being a zombie the next day isnt worth it.

 

It seemed that Woojin was able to sleep well instead. There’s one habit about Woojin that Jihoon knows, still remembers. When the said boy in a really deep sleep, the boy ends up taking anything on his bed as his sleeping pillow. The natural instinct is to better get off before he gets suffocated to death.

 

But fate has better plans. Woojin is quicker and the next moment he traps Jihoon in as a human pillow.

 

Jihoon gasps at the action, eyes darting to Woojin’s flexed muscles through his translucent shirt and the tiny hairs of his neck stand from the tickling sensation of Woojin’s warm breaths on his neck. They draw towards the more refined features of his best friend: his double eyelids, the pink decorating his cheeks, his sun-kissed skin and the real resemblance to a sparrow. Woojin’s resting heartbeat is calm as opposed to his racing one.

 

They trail downwards to Woojin’s lips. They look so inviting, so k-

 

Shit, snap out of it, Park Jihoon! Did you just think of kissing your own best friend? The freaking Park Woojin?

 

He equates this to a korean drama come unfold before his very own eyes. its an irony how they are never together, but lying the same bed hugging each other. How could something that can only occur in korean dramas unfold in his situation? How would others think when they see this scene?

 

Alarm bells ring in his head.

 

__________

 

When they return to school, Jihoon avoids Woojin. He avoids every path they would walk together, every single area Woojin would be likely at, and any chance in meeting the younger.

 

Maybe he might get over, just maybe.

 

//

 

Jihoon's avoidance catches Woojin off guard.

 

_Was it because of what he said or did wrongly during the sleepover?_

 

Jihoon seemed like his usual self throughout the entire time. Everything seemed so normal, so normal Woojin couldnt think of anything out of the usual. Except for the time he gave Jihoon the Jigglypuff? But Jihoon was so happy? Mario kart, but Jihoon enjoyed it?

 

And Woojin hates the feeling. The vulnerability, with nothing to fall back on the moment something goes wrong.

 

Jihoon has become a secure pillar over the years from the very first time they met. At 10, Woojin first witnessed the legendary ‘You are saved in my heart’ from the young Jihoon and wishes he could keep it for himself alone. When they were 12, he is sure he doesnt want to be separated from Jihoon. And when they were 13, they cried in a puddle of tears before Jihoon leaves for Seoul with the ‘forget me nots’. Young Woojin swears he will meet Jihoon once again and when he meets him, he will not him go again.

 

He always thought he is decent at that very _one_ basic relationship, but maybe he was wrong.

 

//

 

**_‘Jihoon ah,_ **

**_Can we talk? Even for a slight moment. Please.. - Woojinnie’_ **

 

 

The tone is pleading, desperate. It claws the heck on his heart. But Jihoon tries to ignore. Ignore the painful throbbing of his heart and the content in the note.

 

Coffee should taste delicious. The sweetness should compliment the bitterness, making both a perfect combination. Instead it tastes really bitter and guilt hits him square in his heart.

 

Its supposed to not hurt. Isnt avoiding the best way to not get hurt? But why does this feel otherwise?

 

//

 

_‘ **Jihoon ah,** _

**_Did I do anything wrong? I’ll do anything, if you tell me its my fault I’ll change. Just please dont ignore me any longer - Woojinnie’_ **

 

Avoiding Woojin is harder than he thought. Woojin is bearing every vulnerability and raw feeling behind every single message in between coffees. Jihoon can see through them.

 

Did he make a wrong decision? Maybe he did. And maybe thats how he finds himself moping in his misery and ignoring Woojin until it comes to a point where Jinyoung couldnt take this shit any longer.

 

‘Since when will you get your shit together and be a real man?’ Jinyoung asks him one day and Jihoon groans. Bae Jinyoung of all things.

 

‘Language. I’m a real man. What you talking about?’

 

‘Not this. You, Park Jihoon, stop trying to pretend you are a real man and dont know what I’m talking about. Because you clearly know. You think the world only revolves around you?’ Jinyoung adds on, and Jihoon hides under his comforter.

 

‘Daehwi and I are close friends of you two, it makes us upset when we are seeing this happening between two people that have a special relationship with unclear boundaries’

 

‘...’

 

‘Please listen to me and talk to him?’

 

‘Its not as easy as you think’

 

Jinyoung sighs.

 

‘Nothing is easy. Dont say I didnt warn you, there are many guys pining over Woojin hyung’

 

Jihoon’s heart squeezes in a way he cant breathe, suffocating him in the process. Thoughts of other guys probably snatching Woojin from right under his nose makes Jihoon nauseous.

 

_(You are hiding behind the ‘he’s my childhood friend and nothing else’ label just because you are afraid the friendship between you two will change._

 

_Remember he claimed he’ll be your forever? Have you seen the difference between the way he react towards you and others? Will he ever leave your side?)_

 

A startling realisation greets him.

 

__________

 

 

**_‘Jihoon ah,_ **

**_I understand if you dont want to face me. But I’ll be waiting, come if you need - Woojinnie’_ **

 

 

The note comes with the peach latte Jihoon loves, and Jihoon feels like a total jerk.

 

Since when has Woojin left him? He’s _always_ there, but its only now that Jihoon has realised the very thing constant.

 

Woojin is persistent, yes he’s persistent in the number of years Jihoon has known him for, yet he’s patient. He doesnt force Jihoon to tell him, lines hovering between pleading and resigning, but never fear and intimidation in the notes he pens.

 

And this is maybe how Jihoon decides he shouldnt continue moping, to man up and give Woojin his answer, tell him why he’s been acting like he’s walking on seashells around Woojin these few weeks.

 

He frowns when he joins his gang of friends and there isnt any sight of Woojin around. The atmosphere seems slightly off. Hyungseob seemed like he’s worrying about something, Hyunmin is in his world and Haknyeon is busily biting into his fried chicken without paying any attention to his surroundings.

 

‘Woojin?’

 

‘Nope. he isnt here’ Hyungseob mutters, tone seemingly subdued. ‘He doesnt even tell me where he is. He looks like he’s dead tired and always rushing elsewhere, as if he doesnt want to face something. You know the reason why he’s like that?’ Jihoon shakes his head. He really doesnt know.

 

‘I wouldnt be surprised. If he doesnt tell you, why would he tell us?’ Hyunmin adds to Hyungseob’s words. Jihoon deflates. Hyungseob pats his shoulder comfortably as a form of comfort, and Jihoon leans back as comfort.

 

‘You like him, am I right? Woojin, more than friends’ _Is he that obvious?_

 

‘Y-yeah. I guess? And yes, it is pretty obvious’ Haknyeon cuts in, answering Jihoon’s thoughts. ‘My senses tell me you do. Take that huge leap of faith and face him’

 

‘We cant tell you what to do and what not, since what happens between both of you will have to be solved yourselves’ Jihoon nods. Hyungseob continues. ‘Go according to your heart and mind, we trust you will make the correct decision. You are an adult’

 

‘Just know I have your back, no matter what decisions you will come to make. We trust you’

 

Jihoon hopes his friends are right, they are more logical than he is.

 

//

 

It is the same routine: lessons, dance and dorm, just to sleep, put out the stress and gain energy for next day.

 

What Woojin sees his passion is his defense mechanism and a way to cope with stress. Dance allows him to totally be into the practiced choreography _so much_ anything else is blurred. It allows him to forget and Woojin wants to let go. Dance gives him freedom, making him fly high like an eagle. And Woojin wants to relish in that moment where he feels totally free without worries.

 

He knows forcing Jihoon for answers will make things worse, the boy doesnt answer to every single of his plea, so he decides he’ll be there, here all along until Jihoon decides to brace himself to. It is useless to ask for answers when Jihoon is utterly stubborn and Woojin doesnt want to be someone who burdens Jihoon. He wants to be the constant pillar of support, the sparrow to its rabbit and the person that Jihoon relies on.

 

If Jihoon doesnt tell him, what can he even do? He cant do anything, because Jihoon has put up walls so great and so thick, that no matter how much Woojin wants to drill a hole into the thick walls and reach out to the latter, he is unable to just because Jihoon doesnt allow him to.

 

_(though he desperately wishes Jihoon would let him into the loop, tell him whats wrong and they can fix things to what they were before)_

 

‘Lets go for dinner. My treat. Woojinnie, wanna come with us?’ Daniel asks. Woojin looks up and shakes his head.

 

‘I’m not hungry, hyung’ Daniel and Seongwoo cast glances between each other in worry.

 

‘But-’

 

‘I’m serious, I’m not hungry at all’

 

‘- will you be okay, Woojin?’ The youngest nods, not meeting the stares in gazes of worry cast by the duo. Realising that nothing they say will be of use, the duo retreat, steps getting softer as time passes. Woojin doesnt want to add on another weight to their hands, when the two seniors already have a dance competition coming up.

 

He tries to will away the thoughts. He has an assignment, and there’s this part, he needs to get it right. Just this part, and he will call it a day.

 

//

 

Library, check. Classrooms, check. Sports hall, check. Corridors, check. Toilet, check. Lecture halls, check.

 

Jihoon’s mind is in a whirlwind. For some reason he feels unease creep up his spine when Woojin is missing from all his classes in his schedule.

 

_Are you missing one last place? Did you search everywhere, all places, Jihoon ah?_

 

His heart jumps and eyes wide. Right. There’s one last place he hasnt searched, the all-too-familiar place.

 

Something doesnt sit within him and Jihoon is sure that this unknown voice is his sixth sense, his intuition speaking.

 

He runs to the dance room like there is no tomorrow. He finally opens the door to the room, now that he is there, but what he sees in front of him makes his heart stop.

 

‘Woojin ah!’

 

__________

 

‘He is fine but he’s running a high fever of 38 degrees celsius. Here are also some painkillers and fever medication, make sure he eats it only after meals. He doesnt have any concussion but when he wakes up please do make him avoid strenuous activities’ Were the words from the doctor after he finished attending to Woojin’s condition.

 

Jinyoung’s words come to haunt him. The younger’s in complete pain and hurt, and in his dense state in only caring about himself and trying to make himself better, he totally disregarded Woojin’s own pain and caused him to be hurt.

 

What kind of a person he is? The greatest idiot ever.

 

//

 

‘You dont hate him, am I right?’ Jinyoung adds as he brings a flower to Jihoon’s room with porridge for the unconscious Woojin. Jihoon’s focus move from the sick boy to Jinyoung and back. The older nods.

 

‘I have never hated him for a slight moment. How could I?’ Jihoon replies. Jinyoung pats him on his shoulder.

 

‘You cant cry on spilt milk, the damage is already done. But you can make sure this never happens again. You do really care about him, dont you?’

 

Jinyoung’s voice is calming, assuring that Jihoon realises that Jinyoung wouldnt judge him for what he is going to say.

 

Jihoon nods. ‘Yeah, I do’

 

Jinyoung smiles. ‘There, if you didnt even care for him you wont even be here, taking break from your classes to sit by his side until he wakes up’ Jihoon stays silent. He has long known that only lies will, facts do not change. And everything Jinyoung says are right on point.

 

‘Just you know, its always with mistakes that people grow and not commit the same mistake twice. If it takes you this mistake to realise your own feelings and make things right again, then it would be a good reminder. Plus Woojin hyung would never blame or hate the person who he likes’ Jihoon feels his breath hitch, staring at his small-head boy in shock.

 

‘How you-’

 

‘Anyone can tell. If he wouldnt care about you this much, doesnt like you a bit, he wont even try to reach out to you. You have seen, seen how much he wants to break down the barriers you have put up around yourself’ Jihoon thinks Jinyoung is right, mind moves back to all the painful notes that Woojin has left with the _bitter_ cups of coffee.

 

‘I-I-’

 

‘I can sense your deliberation. Be yourself and with your sincerity, you will move him’ Jinyoung’s words struck a flash of courage in Jihoon. Jinyoung is indeed younger but he can be more mature for his age.

 

‘I should. Thanks, Jinyoung ah’

 

‘No problem’ _I’ll make it right this time._

 

//

 

Woojin groans when the brightness from the sunlight hits him, unknowingly moving his hand. He feels extremely tired, his surroundings spinning, his head hurts a million, an ache on his back and his throat is sore. The last thing he remembers is him pushing through and his stomach turns, everything closes down on him as he falls and then black.

 

Jihoon wakes up with a jolt when he hears a whine from the patient on his bed and a movement from the hand he’s holding.

 

‘Woojin ah! you’re finally awake! Anything you need?’

 

‘Wa..ter..’

 

‘Dont say anything, drink this first’ Jihoon pours the water in the jug into a cup, passing the cup full of water to Woojin who drinks it all in one swift motion.

 

‘Thanks’ Jihoon smiles, feeling relieved Woojin finally is up. He moves his hand to touch his forehead. The heat is less scathing but still there.

 

‘The doctor says there’s no concussion but you still have a fever and you need rest. You scared the heck out of me’

 

Woojin is unable to believe Jihoon is right in front of him and his hands on him. He feels so near and his tone seemed like isnt any distance between them. Is he dreaming? Is this real?

 

‘Jihoon ah, is this real? You’re here-’ As if Jihoon can sense the inner turmoil within the latter, he holds the sparrow’s hands a bit tighter.

 

‘Sshh.. I’m here’ Jihoon replies, fingers moving to rub away the stray tear falling down his eye. Woojin doesnt realise he was tearing up until Jihoon’s gesture.

 

‘Really? You wont avoid me any longer? Will I still see your face when I wake up?’ Jihoon moves closer to hold Woojin’s hand a little tighter, hearing the vulnerability in the latter’s voice while staring straight into his widened orbs. He knows the younger needs this assurance right now

 

‘Definitely not. I wont be going anywhere. I’ll be here when you wake up. I was so scared I’ll lose you when I saw you lying on the floor knocked out - shit -’

 

‘Jihoonie-’ Woojin burst into tears and Jihoon panics once again.

 

‘Ssshh..’ Jihoon moves forward into a tight embrace, wrapping Woojin in his bear hug as the tears wet his shirt. ‘I didnt think of your feelings, I only thought of mines and I was never so wrong. I’m so, so sorry’ Jihoon takes a breath and continues whatever is contained within the depts of his heart.

 

Woojin sniffles. ‘Y-you scared me. I thought you didnt want me anymore, that you you are s-sick of me. I thought I did something w-wrong and I dont even k-know what’

 

Jihoon feels his heart clenching at the reply. How dense he was.

 

‘N-no, dont say things like that. It was my fault. How could I get sick of you? I was so happy when we bumped into each other. I thought I had found back what I had lost’ Jihoon moves back to stare at Woojin’s face with a warm gaze, heart skipping a beat when he’s faced with Woojin’s eyes.

 

‘Remember the forget-me-nots and the promise we made under the tree when we were 13 before I left for Seoul? That we will find each other one day-’ Woojin nods a little too quick. He had cried a tons for months after Jihoon had left.

 

‘-I can never forget the promise’ Woojin thinks he’s flushing.

 

‘Then w-why -’

 

‘because-’ Woojin tenses up. ‘because.. I was confused and being a coward’

 

Woojin could only stare at him. He had expected Jihoon to say something different. Time seems to stop and it’s just the two of them.

 

‘Park Woojin’ Jihoon holds his hands tightly. Woojin feels the heat from Jihoon’s hands warm his cold ones. ‘I know you may hate me with all your heart after this. But Woojin ah.. I want to tell you that -’ Jihoon takes a huge breath and Woojin holds in his.

 

‘- I like you, Park Woojin. When we were young and you offered to play with me, choosing to always stick by me, showing your pretty smile with your snaggletooth and when you always give me your fried chicken-’ He feels Woojin freeze up, but he chooses to continue. He is not going to chicken out any longer. The last time he did this, he almost lost someone so dear to him. He’s not going to repeat the same mistake any longer.

 

‘- I didnt know. I thought that its just what it is to have a best friend. When you bought me coffee every day, I was so touched and I’m always anticipating the start of the day. When you got me the Jigglypuff plushie, I was overjoyed. No one have ever done that for me even during the years when we were separately growing up in different parts of Korea’

 

Woojin feels himself flush a deeper red and his heart pounding so hard. Is Jihoon’s confessing? _He loves me since the start?_ Woojin has his doubts, he thinks that its impossible for someone so perfect to like him, but when he stares at the pair of eyes owned by Jihoon himself, he could only trace nothing but sincerity in the orbs. Jihoon is truly genuine and he couldnt find any basis of doubt in Jihoon.

 

‘During the sleepover, I felt like my mind was playing me’ Jihoon admits. ‘I felt like wanting to kiss you, hug you, and not letting you go. Did I go mad? I have never felt like that before and I got really scared. Scared of what is to come, scared that you will hate me after this-’

 

He is silenced by lips matching his. Woojin is kissing him? That means.. Woojin.. likes him? His feelings.. Are reciprocated?

 

Woojin’s lips were intoxicating. As much as Jihoon had his doubts, he could feel the sweetness from Woojin’s lips as well as the attractive pull towards Woojin’s, so strong he feels himself being swept away.

 

He finds himself letting go and succumbs to the kiss as he kisses Woojin back with equal fervour, allowing Woojin to take his heart with his. Is this how lovers feel when they kiss? Jihoon closes his eyes in response. It seemed like time is in a standstill.

 

He only knows one thing: he had never kissed anyone before, girls or guys, but kissing Woojin at this point of time, feels complete, healing the cracks in his heart caused by his self-doubt.

 

They tumble onto the bed, breaking their kiss for a need of air and regain their breath. When Jihoon looks at Woojin, he feels his heart making a backflip. Is this Park Woojin in his afterglow?

 

Because Park Woojin looks ethereally handsome, looking especially dazed when his hair is messed up, with love-glazed eyes and swollen lips. It takes the latter a few moments before he finds his words and breath.

 

‘Park Jihoon.. I love you too. When you did jeojang, I wanted to be the only person to see yout jeojang. When I was falling, you always are there to pull me up. When everyone judged me, you never did the same. The daily coffees were hefty but you were so happy with the messages and coffees I couldnt stop this daily routine. How could I stop when the coffees seemed to light up such a strong extent of happiness within you?’ Jihoon thinks his heart is melting at Woojin’s confession.

 

‘Everywhere with you, every action, every word, I can feel my heart hammering so fast and that you are so dashing how could anyone be this perfect? Daehwi told me that its impossible that you would hate me, it was really difficult. Was it how rejection was like? I knew forcing you for answers wouldnt be right so I waited and waited. I took to dancing to relieve stress, but instead I made you worry and I didnt think of taking good care of myself-’ He trails off, struggling to collect his words.

 

Jihoon feels a tear and another fall as he holds Woojin tighter. He is touched by the younger’s words of confession. He knows that Woojin is in an especially vulnerable state, the state he bares all his inner thoughts, fears and worries to him like an onion opened peel after peel, layer after layer. In such a state, there is this fear of the possibility that Jihoon would choose to abandon him and run away after choosing to confide in him.

 

But Jihoon now is certain of one thing as he stares at the hopeful eyes that are screaming out to him but yet hold the entire universe in them.

 

‘Sshh.. if there is one person that has to apologize, its me. Its because of my stubbornness and fear of ruining whatever we have. Dont blame yourself okay? Stop crying, you look really ugly when you cry’ Woojin playfully hits Jihoon on his shoulder. Jihoon giggles in response and Woojin feels like he’s dying inside out.

 

‘There, there.. smile a big smile for me, okay. You look better when you smile’ Jihoon asks. He beams when Woojin returns a big smile after 5 seconds of hesitation.

 

‘See? You look good.’ Jihoon replies. Woojin heaves a sigh of contentment. He really is contented and happy. Just then a growl from his stomach reminds him that he hasnt eaten any food for a long time.

 

‘-Hungry’

 

‘There, Eat this porridge. Jinyoung bought this for you when he came to visit’ Jihoon takes a huge bowl of porridge that Jinyoung had passed him earlier during the talk, earning a nod from Woojin. Blowing a breath on the food, he feeds spoon by spoon to the sparrow who complies and finishes it within minutes. Woojin notes to add a word ‘ _affectionate_ ’ to Jihoon’s traits. ‘Well, next the fever medication. You need to recover from your fever before we can even go out as a couple’.

 

Jihoon’s words seemed to have an instant effect on the sparrow who hides his face. The tips of his ears give him away. He follows Jihoon’s words.

 

‘Now lie down first’ Jihoon puts the wet towel on the sick boy’s forehead to take away the heat. Woojin mewls at the coldness of the towel contact his hot skin.

 

‘Sleep well first and recover for me, in return I’ll promise you we will go on a date when you recover. We have a lot of catching up to do’ Jihoon scoots to lie beside Woojin, pulling the latter into a tighter hug as he pulls the blanket on both of them.

 

Woojin blushes when he feels the presence and warm body of Jihoon. Underneath the blanket, Woojin could see the lovely gaze in Jihoon’s eyes as they lock eyes. His eyes still look as pretty as ever and Woojin swears he can fall again for the glitters in his eyes.

 

‘I’ll take up your offer on that’

 

This really isnt a dream, this is mutual.

 

He doesnt feel like sleeping when Jihoon’s beautiful face is a distraction. He must have stared for too long  when Jihoon’s deep voice breaks through his train of thoughts.

 

‘Are you thinking of kissing me or going to sleep now?’ He startles, flinching away only to be pulled down onto the bed right next to Jihoon.

 

‘AHHHH!!! Y-yah PARK JIHOON! I’m vulnerable to shock when I’m not at my optimal condition’ He mutters. ‘But I still want a kiss from you’ He pouts. Jihoon giggles. His boyfriend is super adorable, both sick or not. How more adorable can his boyfriend go?

 

‘Sure for my princess. Now sleep. Though you are adorable when you are sick, I need the snarky Woojin back’ Woojin feels his heart stutter as he feels a pair of lips on his cheek, smiling as he soon drifts off with light snores filling the room.

 

Looking at Woojin’s sleeping face, Jihoon muses at all the events. He really is lucky to earn him back. He falls asleep beside Woojin with a smile on his face and he thinks about the sleepover, with the sleeping sparrow in his arms.

 

__________

 

Woojin checks himself out in the mirror, parting his hair to make himself look good while waiting for Jihoon to arrive at his dorm. His heart is threatening to escape his ribcage when he imagines how the day will go.

 

Its their first official date promised by Jihoon when he recovers and now he’s up and above. Its all a secret, I’ve put my mind and heart in it, Jihoon had mused and Woojin squeals at the thought that Jihoon has planned it with all his own heart.

 

His legs almost turn into jelly when the sight of Jihoon greets him. Gosh, why is the latter so attractive?

 

‘Ready to go?’

 

‘Yeah’ Woojin lets Jihoon drag him as they make their way for the date.

 

//

 

To say he had fun is an understatement.

 

Woojin hasnt the time to think about it until they are gazing at the night sky together. He is leaning into the embrace of Jihoon’s broad and muscular shoulder.

 

The round moon rise through the black crevices of the night sky. They gasp, as if its the very first time they have seen the sight.

 

‘So beautiful’ they chorus together, as if on cue.

 

A moment of silence follows as they admire the view together. Some time passes before Woojin’s voice breaks the silence.

 

‘Jihoonie.. Thank you for today.. This means a lot for me’

 

‘No mention. Today’s date is for you’ Jihoon’s hands interlocks with his as Woojin turns to face the former. ‘I want to make you happy’

 

‘Jihoon ah-’ Jihoon takes a breath and looking through Woojin’s beautiful pair of eyes. With every gaze, Jihoon sees the happiness and love in Woojin’s eyes and he knows. He knows he’s falling deeper with Woojin to hold him.

 

Its now he pose the very _question_.

 

‘You know what I thought when we were walking down the Hangang river that night of our sleepover?’

 

‘What is it?’ Woojin’s tone has a layer of curiosity in the question. The edge of Jihoon’s lips raise in a smile.

 

‘I wondered how it would be like to be in the shoes of the couples walking down the same path, and I wished we were the same. I wondered how were your thoughts of that scene when we were walking in silence. We started out as best friends. And I dont want us to go just as best friends. I know we have confessed to each other back then. Now I’m asking, do you want to officially accept Park Jihoon as your beloved boyfriend and be the owner of my heart?’ Woojin feels his heart soar as he meets the pair of eyes owned by the person he loves, noticing the different myriad of emotions swimming in them. Love, gentleness, assurance, comfort.

 

‘Yes yes yes, I really love to. I thought you’ll never ask. There’s so many people out there better than me’

 

‘There can be so many people out there who will make a move on me. But a heart can only choose and love one. My heart has chosen one and that lucky person is you, Park Woojin.

 

You perfect me and make my life complete and so do I. I’m really happy because now you’re mine, Park Woojin and no one else. With this I promise you, I’ll never break your heart once again and I’ll mend it whole. Would you allow me?’ Jihoon replies as he closes the gap between them. Woojin nods, his eyelids flutter close allowing Jihoon to sweep him into a kiss.

 

Woojin swears he feels like the happiest man alive.

 

//

 

When they return to school, there are knowing looks on Jihoon’s friends who catch sight of the duo’s interlocked hands and sweet smiles.

 

‘So I take it as everything went out well?’ the three chorus together as a response and the two show their interlocked hands.

 

‘Cant get any better than this’

 

This doesnt escape some of the eyes of the other students as they mutter about how the hottest two students in the dance major is out of bounds, just like how Jihoon had predicted during his talk with the snaggletoothed boy.

 

Like Jihoon’s pile of followers, Woojin’s silent followers seemed to have dispersed knowing that the 2 Parks are no longer available and its time to find a brand new target. Girls with fleeting feelings.

 

They do not even need to say anything before they receive a couple of (same yet) different reactions to their relationships. Hyunmin seems to come to a conclusion as he lets out a comment of ‘I should find a new romance’. Hyungseob squeals in responding, screaming a ‘oh my gosh finally. You two are meant to be together, since like what, the first time I see both of you together with Jihoon stealing Woojin’s food’. Haknyeon beams while pulling the two in a hug which the two try their best to escape from.

 

‘And our first date turned out excellent. We even watched the moonrise together, and he asked me that one sweet question’ Woojin admits as Jihoon refuses to let his arm go. Their group of friends squeal. Hyunmin is the most envious one out of them all.

 

‘Must be really pretty and romantic’ Woojin nods.

 

‘And Woojin is my human teddy bear’ Jihoon admits and Woojin suddenly gains a fascination with the table he’s at, earning some giggles from Jihoon and their mutual friends.

 

‘Love is in the air’ they announce and the two no longer protest.

 

But for the poor Hyunmin who has never fallen in love before, he has enough when the PDAs get too obvious. He laments that they should stop flirting right in front of his salad and he should get new friends.

 

Woojin beams, biting into his sandwich as he takes a sip of his coffee. Correction, Jihoon’s coffee. Maybe he can learn how to live with coffee.

 

//

 

Jihoon comes to a conclusion that he doesnt need any more daily cups of coffee anymore. However he cant help but to beam into a big, bright smile whenever he sees his boyfriend coming in with two cups of nice coffee. He thinks that Woojin must have been influenced by his love for coffee after Jihoon let him try his.

 

_‘Park Jihoon,_

_You are saved in my heart! - Woojinnie’_

 

Jihoon squeals when he sees a heart foam on the special coffee with a note containing the cringiest pick-up line. He playfully hits Woojin on the shoulder as a response. Woojin cant help but to grin. He feels his heart is warm like the hot coffee on their shared table.

 

Or maybe its love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this pretty lengthy fic!
> 
> I hope I gave this prompt a justice with my limited and pretty not-say-really-good writing skills. I tried very much to stick to the original prompt and not stray away, but I think I still did in the end.
> 
> I'm open to any comments, criticisms & any good suggestions, so please feel free to leave any if you want! (:


End file.
